Chocolate Money
by Lorze The Brookes
Summary: SLASH WARNING, people, let me make that clear. Drarry, hence the title. For FaramirLover, because she loves this pairing. PLEASE R&R, but flames will be placed back in the fireplace.


**A/N: **Blame FaramirLover. That's all I can say.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, names, and places belong to JK Rowling. I can't be bothered to add anything sarcastic.

* * *

"So, what're you up to tonight?" 

"Get bent!"

Draco stopped leaning against the wall, and glared after the girl. He couldn't believe it - he had the looks, the hair, the wit, the money - why were the girls all so impervious to his charm?

Oh, well. A slytherin holds his head high in defeat. He turned around, and stalked back to the common room, glaring at everyone he met.

Someone familiar turned the corner. Draco smirked. A slytherin also makes sure that other people have a hard time out of it.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potty and the Weasel!"

Ron scowled at him, while Harry, to Draco's secret delight, started to blush slightly.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I see you finally decided to show your face again, Potty. Madam Pomfrey finally had enough of you?" Draco said, nodding at Harry, whose blush deepened. He'd recently been caught off guard by a bludger in quidditch practice with the Weasleys, falling a good 30 foot onto a floor hardened by a hot, dry summer.

"Oh, just go away..." Ron mumbled, his ears reddening, before he pushed past Malfoy. Just as Harry went to follow him, Malfoy raised his eyebrows, smirk firmly in place. Harry's blush returned full force, and he scurried off after Ron.

Heh. That encounter had been just what he needed to buck himself up. All he had to do was raise his eyebrows, and Potty did a fantastic expression of Professor Flitwick having a ditherama.

It was around lunchtime when he arrived back at the slytherin common room. The place was more or less deserted, but Draco wasn't feeling particularly hungry, so he flung himself down on one of the sofas, and smirked to himself when he remembered Potter's expression throughout the brief conversation. It was so ridiculous how he couldn't even speak when Malfoy was around. It was like he was about to wet himself. Now that _would_ be funny.

Actually... Potter was beginning to remind him of Pansy when she really had a crush on someone. The complete lack of anything resembling thought, the blush racing across his face...

Oh god. Did Potter have a _crush_ on him, or something? Wasn't he interested in that Weasley girl, Ginny, or whatever her name was?

Draco gave a dry chuckle. Was Potter feeling slightly _homosexual?_

His chuckle turned into a full on laugh. This was fantastic! It was better than fantastic, it was perfect! Potter was gay! Not only that, he had a crush on Draco, himself, of all people! This was absolute _gold_.

He couldn't wait to tell the others.

* * *

"What's Draco's problem, anyway? He never even leaves Harry alone anymore!" 

"It's probably a dominance thing. He has to feel superior to someone."

"You know what, Herm? You're brainy, and all, but you don't half speak rubbish sometimes."

"Oh, yes? What reason do you know of, then?"

"It's obvious. He fancies him."

"Are you being serious here? Draco _hates_ Harry You don't even know, do you? You just made it up to try and be better than me."

Harry turned away from the door, and sat down heavily on his bed. His two best friends were right. He knew they were right. Why couldn't he accept it?

He loved Draco. He wanted to be near him. The idea had revolted him at first, but he'd come to accept it. Of course he still hated Draco, but now there was another thing to go on the list of treasons. The way he made Harry feel when he smirked and raised his eyebrows.

He didn't dare tell Draco. That would be like giving Rita Skeeter the key to the permanent records, if they had them here, and it was too much to hope that the feeling was returned. Draco was Draco. Liking him in _that_ way didn't change him at all.

He'd just have to put up with it.

* * *

It was later that day. Most of the other slytherins had sloped off somewhere else, and Draco didn't know where Crabbe or Goyle were. Probably drooling at some girl who was so far out of their league they needed binoculars. 

For some reason, he hadn't been able to get the fact that Harry - his worst enemy, of all people - actually had a crush on him. Obviously, he wanted to tell people about it -

- Except he'd had the perfect chance earlier, and he hadn't taken it -

- but he pushed that from his mind, thinking instead of when he'd heard about the news that Harry had fallen off his broom. Yeah, he'd whooped, and he'd had a laugh at the Weasleys and their complete incompetence - but was he just being paranoid, or had he felt a slight twinge that Harry was hurt?

Damn that Harry! Draco wasn't supposed to feel sorry or concerned about him, but he couldn't stop thinking about him! But Draco wasn't gay - he fancied girls still.

But did he?

Draco shook his head, and stalked out of the common room in search of a distraction. He wasn't going to let Potter ruin his day.

He rounded the corner, and nearly bumped into the person he had been hoping to avoid. And this time, he couldn't deny it. He was definitely feeling happier to have seen him. Damn.

Harry stared at Draco. Normally, the blond boy was so quick with the comebacks, but this time, he was just staring right back.

"Erm -"

Draco snapped out of his reverie, glanced around the hall, then grabbed Harry by the arm, and pulled him behind a musty old tapestry that, by the looks of it, had never been used. Had Harry been capable of anything approaching rational thought, he would have wondered how Draco knew about it.

However, he was transfixed on the blond man in front of him. With no warning, Draco pulled Harry towards him, and firmly planted his lips on the surprised brunette's. When they broke apart for air, Draco smirked.

"So, what're you up to tonight?"

* * *

A/N: Notice that I left the story to trail off there. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT. You can make up your own steamy encounter of later on in your own head. I'm giving you that freedom.

FaramirLover: You like? (BIG cheesy grin, grr at website we are on for being gay about smileys. And other things.)


End file.
